


Chapter 4 - Euraidd ac Arian

by AeonTheDimensionalGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Carnwennan (Arthurian), M/M, Magical Artifacts, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Round Robin, The Round Table Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/pseuds/AeonTheDimensionalGirl
Summary: Merlin is blessed with two gifts to help Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 199
Collections: Merlin Round Table Round Robin





	Chapter 4 - Euraidd ac Arian

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth chapter of [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin)_**The Round Table Round Robin**_ hosted by the wonderful **tehfanglyfish**! Thank you so much for organizing this event❤️
> 
> Check out the previous chapters here:  
> [Chapter 1 - Keeping Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26545822) by FervidAsAFlame  
> [Chapter 2 - Wayward Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26656576) by undercardboardstairs  
> [Chapter 3 - Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26774329) by highlynerdy
> 
> Also, for anyone who is curious about the title: _Euraidd ac Arian_ is Welsh for ‘Golden and Silver’

Merlin felt his breath hitch.

A part of him was not surprised by the revelation, but for an object of pure magic to be warning him-

It did not bode well.

“How?” he asked, determined to protect his King at all cost, “What’s the danger? How do you know this?”

The voice chuckled.

“My child, I wouldn't have staged the Druids bringing forth the jewel if I didn't want it to be activated by you for this crucial moment”

Merlin nearly passed out in shock.

Oh- _gods_.

“Indeed” the Triple Goddess voice echoed across the room, amused.

Merlin looked around, trying to find her, but the only thing he could see were the bright lights that were surrounding him and the small levitating stone.

“This jewel” Merlin finally said in a quiet voice as he replayed what the Goddess had said, “What… is _it_ , exactly?”

He could feel his magic purr in delight at his question to the Goddess.

“The first step”

And the lights began dancing around in a whirlwind, so bright that Merlin was forced to close his eyes to avoid going blind at the same time his magic hummed what seemed to be an ancient song-

Until it stopped.

When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but gasp.

The jewel had disappeared, and in its place, two objects rested on the pillow, gleaming in the moonlight.

One, a pair of golden vambraces, the shade equal to Arthur’s crown; a triskelion made of dragons shining brightly in it’s design alongside wavy and delicate lines.

And the other one was a dagger. It’s blade was the most beautiful silver Merlin had ever seen, to rival all the pieces made with the precious metal. The hilt was small, and a pure snow white.

And it radiated power.

Just like-

Merlin felt his eyes widen.

“This is-”

“A blade to rival one forged in dragon’s breath” the Goddess replied. The warlock could swear that she was smiling, “You shall need it, for without it, Arthur Pendragon will not live long”

Merlin nodded, frowning as he picked up the golden vambraces.

“Are these for me?” he asked, feeling uncertain.

“Indeed”

“Why?” the raven couldn’t help but ask, “I am no Knight”

“But you’re a protector nonetheless, and are a descendant of ancient dragon nobility” his breath hitched as he felt the pure magic of the Goddess ruffle his hair, “This is my personal gift for you, my little Prince of Enchanters”

Merlin felt too overwhelmed to remember his manners.

Two gifts from the Triple Goddess- this was surreal, and if it weren’t for how at ease his magic felt, Merlin would have believed this to be a dream.

“Why is Arthur in danger?” he questioned again.

“Ever since his coronation, the child born of magic has been standing on a crossroad” the Goddess began to explain, “He does as his heart believes to be right, and while that is good, there are forces who conspire to make him become his father’s child and bring forth his own doom”

Merlin nodded, taking in the information. It was no hidden secret that a lot of people in the council were disapproving of Arthur’s decisions towards the acceptance of the Druids back in Camelot. It made sense that someone was planning something nefarious while Arthur tried to understand and outgrow the prejudice Uther had raised.

“You said… that jewel was the first step” he said, “What did you mean?”

“These objects that I’ve gifted you can only be properly used when you unlock your potential” the Goddess replied, “For you to succeeded, you must trust your King”

“But I already do?” Merlin replied with confusion.

“Trust further, my dear child” the voice of the Goddess sounded lightly amused, “Trust with all your heart. Trust with your secrets”

Oh.

Merlin felt his heart sink lightly.

“But I’m scared” he whispered, “I- I’ve kept so much from him, what if-?” he swallowed, “What if Arthur hates me?”

Merlin felt his magic try to soothe him as the room was floored in silence for a moment.

“Fear is something powerful, isn’t it?” the Goddess finally echoed, “Uther Pendragon knew how to use it. My children were consumed by vengeance thanks to it. And you’ve suffered greatly for it”

“And I intend to fix it” a familiar voice declared from behind.

Merlin stilled, before slowly turning around, heart on his throat.

Arthur was standing in front of the door, arms crossed and expression blank.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, I pass the ball to my successor😊


End file.
